Unexpectations
by lovepb13
Summary: Sequel to Truly Deeply. The next morning. Again this is just fluff! Emily/JJ ONESHOT


Henry giggled excitedly, reaching out sticky hands for the unexpected guest in his kitchen. He couldn't have been happier to see the brunette as he knew that he was in for lots of playing before his mom left for the day and he had to put up with the nanny.

"Well hey there little angel." Emily cooed, lifting Henry from his highchair and twirling him around.

"M!" Henry replied patting Emily's face.

"M?" Emily asked JJ, her confusion evident in her expression.

"M, A and B. Henry's own version of words, I'm hoping he's won over by English before he goes to kindergarten." JJ said, smiling as she passed a wet wipe over to Emily to clean Henry's hands and cheeks of his breakfast.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the blond boy as he held his hands out to her, obviously knowing what the wipe was for. "Good boy, you like cleanliness don't you? Yes you do. Not like you mommy."

JJ rolled her eyes. "He has no idea what you're saying."

"Nope, but you do." Emily smirked, handing Henry back to his mom when he reached for her. "And that's even better."

"Are you ready because Matthew will be here in a few minutes and we have to get going if you don't want to be late." JJ said, ignoring Emily's comment.

"And Matthew is?" Emily asked.

"Henry's nanny." JJ said as if this was obvious and Emily was stupid for not knowing this.

"You have a male nanny, a manny?" Emily stifled a laugh.

"I thought it was a good idea with Will not being around as much as he should be, Henry needs a man in his life." JJ said stopping and looking at Emily as she spoke, obviously serious about this. "He hasn't got any uncles or a grandfather local, I think it's important, especially when he starts school."

Emily nodded, agreeing. She would have gone insane as a kid if it wasn't for her father and grandfather keeping her entertained and grounded. "Are you worried about work?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." JJ said, here shorter hair swinging as straightened up from placing Henry on the dining room floor by his toys. "I honestly think that none of them have any idea, even Garcia. I haven't even told them that Will has gone back to New Orleans, they knew that we split up but..."

"We've been so careful." Emily agreed. "I told my mom this morning while you were in the shower, she said that she will do everything in her power to preserve our jobs. I think she feels guilty for not supporting me in the first place, especially after the Russian case."

JJ nodded, remembering the first time she had seen the Ambassador, she looked nothing like Emily. There was not a single nuance of Emily that was reminiscent of her mother, not in JJ's eyes anyway. The more she had gotten to know Emily the more she was convinced that she was a unique creation, completely apart from her mother or anyone else on in the world.

"If it comes to transferring you have to let me go." JJ said seriously.

"Never." Emily said just as the doorbell rang.

Garcia, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Emily were all gathered in the briefing room, listening intently as JJ outlined their newest case. They would be heading up to Seattle that afternoon to investigate the disappearance of four local government officials who had gone missing in the space of a week.

"One last thing," JJ said before the team could get up, "I – well Emily and I – have something to tell you, an announcement of sorts."

Emily stood up and walked to JJ's side. "We know that it's against regulations but for the last few months JJ and I have been dating."

JJ took a step closer to Emily, needing the closeness to calm her nerves.

From the look on the faces of the team they had indeed had no idea about the relationship. Garcia's face in particular was a picture, wide eyed with shock and moth open as if searching for words that won't come out.

"How did I not know this?!" Garcia exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew where this was going, we didn't want this to affect the team." JJ explained to her hurt friend. "No one knew."

"I... But..." Reid stuttered.

Emily knew he had feelings for JJ, feelings that had only intensified when he had been kidnapped.

"Will left for New Orleans months ago, he said he has some things he has to sort out in his head before he can be a father to Henry and he already knows that we can't get back together." JJ explained, feeling the need to justify her right to date. "Emily was there for me and things just moved on from there."

"Strauss won't be happy." Hotch said, wanting to congratulate his friends but knowing as their boss that he would have to inform his boss. It would be worse if she found out for herself.

"With all due respect sir that's not really our priority." JJ said, throwing a formality in for good measure.

"My mother has Strauss handled." Emily said, not afraid for once to let the team know how much sway her mother had with their boss. "If it becomes a problem then one of us will transfer."

Obviously deciding that enough was enough Morgan got up an enveloped them both in a crushing hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Garcia joined them when Morgan pulled back, wrapping them in her own even tighter hug. "Finally!" she whispered in JJ's ear. "I thought you'd never figure it out."

The rest of the team offered their congratulations, even Reid who seemed a little disheartened by the revelation, and they were soon on the plane heading for Seattle.

"Hey," JJ said, sitting beside Emily once the preliminary profile was over. She lifted Emily's hand off the table and laced their fingers together, bringing them up to her mouth and kissing the back of Emily's hand before opening her case file and re-reading over the details.

"Aww, now you see that's just cute." Morgan said from opposite Emily, half teasing, half charmed.

"But not appropriate for work." Emily said, pulling her hand back and giving JJ an apologetic look.

"It's fine," Hotch said, "when no one outside of the team is around. "Besides," He started making a rare attempt at humour, "the FBI should be pleased, think of you two sharing a room as a cost cutting exercise. You probably just saved some new recruit's job."

JJ smiled, taking Emily's hand again. "Thanks Hotch."

"Yeah well I know how hard it can be keeping a relationship alive with just job. Any way I can make it easier for you, you deserve this."

"You really do." Morgan said, smiling at his two friends.

JJ turned to Emily, kissing her softly. "You hear that? You deserve this." She whispered squeezing Emily's hand. "I know you don't think you do but I promise you Em, you do deserve this and so much more." She kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When JJ leaned back in her leat everyone was smiling, even Reid.


End file.
